militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bob Katter
| birth_place = Cloncurry, Queensland, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | education = Mount Carmel College St. Columba Catholic College | alma_mater = University of Queensland | party = Australian (since 2011) | otherparty = National (until 2001) Independent (2001—2011) | spouse = | children = 5; including Robbie | parents = Bob Katter Sr. Mabel Horn | relations = Carl Katter (brother) Alex Douglas (nephew) See Katter family | residence = Charters Towers, Queensland, Australia | occupation = Union delegate (Australian Workers' Union) Mining executive (Self-employed) | profession = Trade unionist Businessman Politician | website = | allegiance = Commonweath of Australia | branch = Australian Army Reserve | serviceyears = 1964—1972 | rank = Second Lieutenant | unit = 49th Battalion, Royal Queensland Regiment}} Robert Carl Katter (born 22 May 1945) is an Australian politician who has been a member of the since 1993. He was previously active in state politics from 1974 to 1992. Katter was a member of the National Party until 2001, when he left to sit as an independent. He formed his own party, Katter's Australian Party, in 2011. Katter was born in Cloncurry, Queensland. His father, Bob Katter Sr., was also a politician. Katter was elected to the Queensland Legislative Assembly at the 1974 state election, representing the seat of Flinders. He was elevated to cabinet in 1983, under Joh Bjelke-Petersen, and served as a government minister until the National Party's defeat at the 1989 state election. Katter left state politics in 1992, and the following year was elected to federal parliament standing in the Division of Kennedy (his father's old seat). He resigned from the National Party in the lead-up to the 2001 federal election, and has since been re-elected four more times as an independent and twice for his own party. Katter is known for his social conservatism, and is frequently described as a "maverick" by the media. His son, Robbie Katter, is a state MP in Queensland, the third generation of the family to serve in parliament. Early career and family background ceremony with Mike Reynolds (right) .]] Katter was born in Cloncurry, Queensland, the son of Robert Carl Katter, the member for Kennedy from 1966–90, and his wife, Mabel. He was raised Catholic, and is descended from the Maronite Christian community of Lebanon. Katter's paternal grandfather, Carl Katter, was a Lebanese immigrant; his other grandparents were old-stock Australians.Who do they think they are? – Sydney Morning Herald His father, Bob Katter Sr., ran a clothing store and a picture theatre in Cloncurry in 1942 and was a pioneer for the rights of the Indigenous community – taking down a barrier separating the whites from the blacks and giving Aboriginal station hands store credit for boots and clothes for station hand work. Bob Katter Jr. was an investor in cattle and mining interests before entering politics via the Queensland state parliament in 1974. Katter attended the University of Queensland, where he studied law, but later dropped out without graduating. Whilst at university, Katter ran for the student union and was President of the University Law Society. He served in the Citizens Military Forces, reaching the rank of second lieutenant. During their 1964 Australian tour, The Beatles were pelted by eggs from some unknown assailants. Katter, then a university student, later came forward and admitted his involvement. His son Robert III ("Robbie") won the seat of Mount Isa in the 2012 Queensland state election. Political career Katter's father was a member of the Australian Labor Party until 1957, when he left during the Labor split of that year and joined the Liberal Party. He later joined the Country Party, the forerunner of the National Party. The younger Katter was a Country Party member of the Legislative Assembly of Queensland from 1974–92, representing Flinders in central Queensland. He was Minister for Northern Development and Aboriginal and Islander Affairs from 1983–87, Minister for Northern Development, Community Services and Ethnic Affairs from 1987–89, Minister for Community Services and Ethnic Affairs in 1989, Minister for Mines and Energy in 1989, and Minister for Northern and Regional Development for a brief time in 1989 until the Nationals were defeated in that year's election. While in the Queensland Parliament, Katter junior was a strong supporter of Premier Joh Bjelke-Petersen, though he remained in cabinet under Mike Ahern and Russell Cooper after Bjelke-Petersen was ousted in a 1987 party room revolt. Katter did not run for re-election to state Parliament in 1992 as Flinders was abolished at that election and he had decided to run for his father's former federal electorate. He faced Labor's Rob Hulls, who had succeeded his father upon retirement. Despite name recognition, Katter trailed Hulls for most of the night. On the eighth count, a Liberal candidate's preferences flowed overwhelmingly to Katter, allowing him to defeat Hulls by 4,000 votes. He would not face another contest nearly that close for two decades. Katter was re-elected with a large swing in 1996, and was re-elected almost as easily in 1998. However, when he transferred to federal politics, he found himself increasingly out of sympathy with the federal Liberal and National parties on economic and social issues. In 2001, he resigned from the National Party and easily retained his seat as an independent at the general elections of 2001, 2004, 2007 and 2010, each time ending up with almost 70 percent of the vote after preferences were distributed. On 5 June 2011, Katter launched a new political party, Katter's Australian Party, which he said would "unashamedly represent agriculture". He made headlines after singing to his party's candidates during a meeting on 17 October 2011, saying it was his "election jingle". In the 2013 election, however, Katter faced his first serious contest since his initial run for Kennedy in 1993. He had gone into the election holding the seat with a majority of 18 percent, making it the second-safest seat in Australia. However, reportedly due to anger at his decision to direct Senate preferences to Labor, he suffered a primary-vote swing of over 17 points. In the end, Katter was re-elected on Labor preferences, suffering a two-party swing of 16 points to the Liberal National Party.ABC.net.au"Katter in clear", northweststar.com.au; accessed 18 MAy 2017. In the 2016 election, however, Katter retained his seat of Kennedy, with a increased swing of 8.93% towards him. In April 2017, Triple J brought their One Night Stand to Mount Isa where Bob Katter met and had a photo taken with Lee Hartney from The Smith Street Band. On August 15, 2017, Katter announced that the Turnbull Government could not take his support for granted in the wake of the 2017 Australian parliamentary eligibility crisis, which ensued over concerns that several MPs held dual citizenship and thus may be constitutionally ineligible to serve in Parliament. Katter said that if one of the affected MPs, Deputy Prime Minister Barnaby Joyce, loses his seat, the Coalition could not count on his support for confidence and supply. Political views Katter is known as an unabashed social conservative. On economic issues, like his father, Katter retains elements of 1950s Labor policy, including opposition to privatisation and economic deregulation. Katter is firmly in support of indigenous labour being used to build indigenous housing. In 1997, Katter advocated changing the Child Support Scheme to lessen the financial maintenance obligations for non-custodial parents. An opponent of the tougher gun control laws introduced in the wake of the 1996 massacre in Port Arthur, Tasmania, Katter was accused in 2001 of signing a petition promoted by the Citizens Electoral Council (CEC), an organisation that claims the Port Arthur massacre was a conspiracy. He has a complicated approach to climate change. He has opposed enacting legislation to control emissions. However he advocates for measures that reduce carbon footprints. Katter has supported ethanol fuel subsidies, is against the importation of bananas into Australia, and wants to smash the supermarket duopoly of Coles and Woolworths. In the aftermath of the 2010 federal election, Katter offered a range of views on the way forward for a minority government with the support of three former members of the National Party, Tony Windsor, Rob Oakeshott and himself, who were all re-elected as independent members of parliament from rural electorates. He presented a document titled 20 points and asked the major parties to respond before deciding which party he would support. The sobriquet 'Mad Katter' was coined by the media to describe Katter and his ideas. On 7 September 2010, Katter announced his support for a Liberal/National Party coalition minority government. In November 1989, Katter claimed there were almost no homosexuals in North Queensland. He promised to walk backwards from Bourke if they represented more than 0.001 percent of the population. Katter voted against the , which decriminalised homosexuality in Tasmania. He does not support same-sex marriage. Bibliography *Bob Katter, An Incredible Race of People: A Passionate History of Australia (Millers Point, New South Wales: Murdoch Books Australia, 2012). References External links * Official biography, aph.gov.au * Maiden Speech – Australian House of Representatives (6 May 1993), aph.gov.au 1992}} 1986}} |- 1987}} |- 1989}} |- |- |- Category:1945 births Category:Independent members of the Parliament of Australia Category:Katter's Australian Party members of the Parliament of Australia Category:Australian monarchists Category:National Party of Australia members of the Parliament of Australia Category:National Party of Australia members of the Parliament of Queensland Category:Members of the Australian House of Representatives Category:Members of the Australian House of Representatives for Kennedy Category:People from Cloncurry, Queensland Category:Members of the Queensland Legislative Assembly Category:Living people Category:Australian Roman Catholics Category:Australian nationalists Category:21st-century Australian politicians Category:20th-century Australian politicians Category:Australian people of Lebanese descent